Talk:Hero (Title)
Rank 13 Achieved :Note: The content of this talk section has been moved here from Talk:Title -- 05:16, 16 November 2006 (CST) Someone has rank 13 now. all we have to do is get them to sell us what rank 14 title is called. http://img95.imageshack.us/img95/1592/r13lz4.jpg :Couldn't you have switched language to english? The german version is no use.. — Skuld 09:43, 23 July 2006 (CDT) ::it translates as 'Heroine of the Emperor', or 'Emperor's Hero' -- (Talk) ( ) 10:00, 23 July 2006 (CDT) :::Isn't that listed on the page? I want to know R14. Kitty that thing is hideous, don't make me go round your posts and change them all ;p — Skuld 10:44, 23 July 2006 (CDT) ::::Perhaps it's time to disallow images in signatures for the same reasons WP does. --68.142.14.19 10:55, 23 July 2006 (CDT) :::::Definately the wrong place. complain on my/KS's talk page or go to Project Talk:Community Portal (talk) 11:04, 23 July 2006 (CDT) Pictures? How about we put the names of the title achivements to serve as links to pictures of that ranks emote? Dr Titan 04:26, 19 December 2006 (CST) :Yeah we should have pictures of each emote ::We seriously do need pictures of each emote, I for one would view them...--Dr.D 04:24, 25 January 2007 (CST) :::Try the page for rank? --Rainith 12:04, 25 January 2007 (CST) Rank 15 Please don't add in a Rank 15 to the list unless you have credible information to substantiate it with. Unless it's been officially announced by Anet, it has no place here. This is a documentation site, not a speculation one. --Warwulf 16:53, 22 March 2007 (CDT) Proof: http://img238.imageshack.us/my.php?image=gw001ar8.jpg --Jack 6th April :](CDT) :Ban IMO. — Skuld 17:34, 6 April 2007 (CDT) ::Ban? Why?--Amantis Asoko 17:42, 6 April 2007 (CDT) :::Well my first thought was it was photoshopped, because no-one is even close to r14 yet; but on second thoughts it could be the devs mucking about in alpha *shrug*. Either way, we need more info on that before it goes in the page. — Skuld 17:43, 6 April 2007 (CDT) ::::Banning someone because they photoshopped something? That seems a bit harsh. --User:Albinobird 17:45, 6 April 2007 (CDT) :::::Is it? The only reason anyone would photoshop something is to spread rumours and confuse people. There is no good purpose to do something like that. — Skuld 17:48, 6 April 2007 (CDT) ::::::Or they could use TexMod?64.229.16.159 04:53, 3 April 2008 (UTC) ok, that shot is from ATS alpha (disreguard my above comments :P) — Skuld 17:49, 6 April 2007 (CDT) emote is still phoenix apparently — Skuld 17:51, 6 April 2007 (CDT) http://img260.imageshack.us/img260/3128/gw009eg8.jpg — Skuld 17:51, 6 April 2007 (CDT) Yeah, that was like yesterday and gaile has comfirmed at least one R14 in one of her chats ---Amantis Asoko 17:56, 6 April 2007 (CDT) See it's not photoshopped and the emote is only a phoenix because apparently the R15 emote has even been implemented into the game yet - Jack :] Leeloof got r14 just today (or yesterday) and was in HA id1... Holymasamune 12:15, 30 May 2007 (CDT) Hall of Monuments? I've heard that to put your hero title in the hall of monuments to get carried over to GW2 you have to have at least R8, any confirmation?--Goldenstar 21:29, 23 November 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, it's r8. -Auron 09:36, 7 December 2007 (UTC) r15 ? — Warw/Wick 18:19, 13 May 2008 (UTC) :Nahpui Quarter (mission) —Dr Ishmael 19:16, 13 May 2008 (UTC) ::iirc, the portal has a load of gold flowy bits behind it. This one doesnt. — Warw/Wick 19:24, 13 May 2008 (UTC) :::The Portal looks different, yes, because it is 3D'ed with the glowy circles. This is the middle texture (recall it now Ish mentions it :P ) --- -- (s)talkpage 19:26, 13 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Yep - the glowy stuff and sparkles are 3d effects added on top of this texture in-game. If you look near that file in gw.dat, you'll also find a turtle, kirin, and phoenix in the same style (well, they should all be close together, they are in mine, but your gw.dat may be different). —Dr Ishmael 19:29, 13 May 2008 (UTC) How far are people from r15? I heard that Starcraft needs 7k more fame, is anyone closer? GW-Blue Dragon 10:50, 12 June 2008 (UTC)user:Blue Dragon can anyone comfirm that?if they need 7k they need 4 months and they have done it? Starcraft Starcraft now have r15 in hero ''Kurtan'' 09:29, 31 August 2008 (UTC) :http://img507.imageshack.us/img507/2945/gw493ey0.jpg lookie lookie ''Kurtan'' 09:40, 31 August 2008 (UTC) ::Oh, awesome... --- -- (s)talkpage 09:42, 31 August 2008 (UTC) :::OMG, you can see me in that pic. lol. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 16:34, 31 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Which one are you? --Gimmethegepgun 23:56, 2 September 2008 (UTC) ::Fun fact starcraft forever played 10k hours in 40 months, thats an average of 8hours per day... sad. :::I hate the hypocrisy going around when people call other people "sad" or say that they have "no life" just because they got the title. First of all, at least they're getting new information about the game. And second, people on the internet have no right to decide what's "sad" or not when they spend quite a bit of time on it myself. I don't consider Starcraft to be a loser or anything, but I see people who do who probably play the game far more often than I do. Ephidel 21:22, 31 August 2008 (UTC) ::::What makes an achievement worth any less simply because "it's a video game"? You may as well say that Tiger Woods is a loser because he's spent his whole life playing golf. Oh...but you say the money and the fame make it worthwhile? Or that it's "real"? Or that he justifies it by giving back to the community? If that is the only distinction you can make between two people who have achieved great things through strong motivation, devotion to the game, and exceptional skill, then I don't know what to tell you. Obviously, Starcraft doesn't think he is "sad". I bet he is proud of the accomplishment. Anyone who ever achieves anything in life shouldn't have to endure this kind of hate...how can you have a drive to succeed at what you think is worthwhile, if all you ever get is preaching from others who think they have a right to judge you by their standards of right and wrong? We ought to recognize the achievement as such and respect Starcraft for a job well done. Sure, it's not the same thing as...getting elected President, receiving the Nobel Prize, etc. You have to take it in perspective. Yes, it is a game. But even so, the amount of effort, and time, and commitment is asonishing. Even if you personally wouldn't "waste" your time in that manner...don't put down those who consider it a worthy endeavor. Judge others by their principles, not your own. (T/ ) 21:39, 31 August 2008 (UTC) :::::So thieves shouldn't go to prison. Got it. Seriously though, the man did something amazing. It's an impressive accomplishment. To people who value that sort of thing. Honestly, he probably knew what was going to come with that swanky r15 dragon, and he should be prepared to take the flak. He's definitely going to be prepared to take the praise. I, personally, am impressed by his dedication, but it cracks me up that he picked this to throw all that dedication at. :::::Good job. :::::You jobless hippie. — Powersurge360 01:07, 1 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::At least he did something. What's really sad is people who have nothing better to do than go on Wiki talkpages and bash other people. Owait... [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 03:53, 1 September 2008 (UTC) :::::::What's really pathetic is that 13 year-old boys who have zero accomplishments to speak of seem to not be ambitious enough to want to strive for anything in life for fear of being labelled as "not having a life". If someone can really define what "a life" is and convince me why it is so sought after by adolescent Americans, I would be thrilled. Also, well said Entropy, as always --Neutronium 19:34, 2 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::::I totally agree with Entropy. Although there may be more rewarding activities to dedicate that much effort to, it still took Starcraft an insane amount of effort, concentration and determination to be the first person in the world to attain 100,000 fame. 14:44, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Still really sad and a waste of their life 4 people played starcraft's account to get r15. Basic tombz 101. --[[User:Readem|'Readem']] 23:50, 25 January 2009 (UTC) :Who else has r15? Besides Leeloof. 01:28, 17 March 2009 (UTC) The current list of r15s is Starcraft, Leeloof and Red Chamelee (I am 90% sure, Chamelee only got it last weekend). 15:48, 04 April 2009 (UTC) :I can confirm Chamalee, he was showing off in ID1. I saw him with rank on and dragon. Man it looks cool. Dragnmn talk 17:00, 5 April 2009 (UTC) ULC I'm a little confused. Should this page be lowercase (title) or stay uppercase (Title)? I made it lowercase, but everything links to uppercase, and there wasn't even a redirect in place for lowercase, so I got confused and reverted myself. Whoever knows better can look into this pls. RoseOfKali 05:15, 29 August 2009 (UTC)